Crimson Darkness
by angel rinoa 17
Summary: After Squall saves Rinoa and the world from "time compression", Rinoa has changed- She is not who she used to be.. With the help of Zell, Squall discovers that not only Rinoa is being possesed by another sorceress, but another conspiracy is being unfolded


Title: Crimson Darkness By: Rinoa Heartilly (Angel Rinoa 17)  
  
(I do not own Final Fantasy 8. Final Fantasy 8 is owned by Squaresoft.  
Please don't sue me, because all you will get is probably paperclips.)  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh on the reviews. Please R&R!(  
  
Chapter One:  
Rinoa felt a subtle fear sinking into her. She knew she had to do something before anyone found out her secret. She decided to just "give up" before Squall would figure out what was going on with her. "I have no choice.it's the only way. to save everyone." She looked around her dorm and saw her roomate, Zell. He was asleep. He looked peaceful when he was asleep. She quietly wandered around her dorm and occasionaly glanced back at Zell. He was a heavy sleeper. Eventually, Rinoa found the door and quietly exited the dorm.  
Her heart was pounding furiously as she made her way towards Ivrine's dorm. She would have to be very quiet if she wanted to get into his armory collection without awakening him. She crept into his dorm without making a sound. She noticed that he wasn't in his dorm. "I'll have to hurry before he gets back." She walked over to a corner of his dorm and saw a sword. "This'll get the job done.." She assured herself. She left the room the way she found it and walked back to her dorm. She locked the door behind her and placed the sword onto her bed.She felt a stream of tears enter and leave her eyes. She shook them away. "I have to do this!" She whispered to herself," I can't go on with this pain any longer.My death will save the rest of the world..before 'it' starts all over again..It will bless the world that will not descend.." She picked up the sword and held it to her heart.. "Farewell.please remember me.Squall." She heard a voice, "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" It was Zell. She noticed how oddly pale his face was. She began to panic. "Leave me alone, Zell!" "Not after what I just saw." He pulls the sword out of her grasp and tossed it over to his bed. "What the hell were you thinking?! Do you know what you could've just done to yourself?!" She nodded sheepishly. "What the hell is going on?" She whispered, "I can't tell you.." "Well, you're going to have to tell me something before I force you to tell me." "How will you do that?" She asked slyly. He had a serious expression fixed upon his face. "I'll get Squall to do my work for me." He wathched her face become extreemely pale. "So, what do you say? Tell me, and I won't get Squall involved. Don't tell me ,and Squall will get involved."  
"Okay, okay! Don't be so harsh!" Rinoa shouted loudly. "I won't be harsh if you are honest to me." He said sternly. She began to speak to him in a whisper, "I think something terrible is coming. it's kinda hard to explain, but I have a strong feeling that something really terrible is coming.." "So you attempt suicide because 'you think something terrible is coming.' I don't buy it." She continued, " I am pretty sure that I will have some involvement with a conspiracy that will threaten not only Balamb Garden, but the rest of the world with it.." He looked at her seriously," So you think Balamb is in danger, and you are at fault." Rinoa nodded. "I don't think that I'll be safe throughout this conspiracy either. I will most likely die after my role is completed." "And how do you know all of this?" "I had a vision.more like a premonition..I guess.." "Does Squall know?" "If he knew, I wouldn't have given in to your threat." He looked into her eyes and saw her fear. "I guess you're telling me the truth.." She nodded and tears streamed down her face. "Don't tell Squall- he has enough to worry about.I'll tell him when I am ready." "Ditto to that..hey when did all of this start?" "Seventeen days after we defeated Ultemecia." "Damn! That was like two months ago..why didn't you tell anyone?" "I guess..I was..afraid.." He nodded in approval. "Yeah. I'd be freaked out by all of that supernatural magic too.I guess.."  
"Thanks for being honest with me. and I guess I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I just had to. You gave me a heart-attack." Rinoa smiled. "I understand..but don't tell Squall, okay?" A look of concern fell upon Zell's face. "Why?" "He has enough on his mind.. I'd just be in his way, I guess.." Zell agreed and the two decided that they'd go back to sleep. "Eh, Rinoa?" "Yeah?" "Where did you get that sword?" "I stole it from Ivrine, why?" "Just asking.." "Oh.." "Rinoa?" "What, ZELL?!" "Be good, okay? And let out all of your stress by talking to someone you trust when you can't take it, okay?" "I'll be good.and I'll try.." "One more thing, Rinoa." "GOODNIGHT, ZELL!!!!" "G'night.." 


End file.
